


《末段爱情》第三十一章 删节部分

by sxbkdeguapi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxbkdeguapi/pseuds/sxbkdeguapi





	《末段爱情》第三十一章 删节部分

（第三十一章） 

“文珂……”   
韩江阙双手撑在文珂身体的两侧，他依旧强行忍耐着没有成结，直到彻底额头汗珠密布：“你戴一下护颈？或者我拔出来，戴个套。” 

文珂还在因为激烈的快感而一阵一阵地痉挛，他微微仰起头，眼睛像罩了一层薄薄的雾，迷迷蒙蒙的。   
想了一会儿他才明白过来韩江阙的意思，感到韩江阙正从体内缓缓地拔出来，他一下子任性地并紧了腿，不舍地挽留着他的Alpha。 

“嗯……”  
韩江阙不由很低很压抑地呻吟了一声。  
本就饱涨的性器被文珂又热又紧的肠道一刺激，顿时更加难熬。

“我、我的腺体太差了，不会怀孕的。”文珂轻声说。

“不会怀孕……吗？”  
韩江阙楞了一下，他眼里闪过一丝复杂的情绪，吻了吻文珂的额头。

文珂知道他是在安慰自己，很小声地继续道：“不会的。所以，你可以不用……戴。”  
说到后面，脸蛋都感觉在发烫。  
这一次并不是因为低级的腺体而感到难堪，而是因为自己几乎是在赤裸裸地邀请韩江阙毫无隔阂地在他体内释放了。 

韩江阙漆黑的眼睛地盯着文珂看了好一会儿，深沉的眼睛里渐渐发起了浓重的欲色。  
Alpha的天性注定了想要在Omega体内留下精液的本能，他根本无法拒绝这样的邀请。   
他再也克制不住，抱紧文珂的身体，Alpha的下体彻底嵌入生殖腔，性器顶端开始了成结前的涨大，将Omega的生殖腔渐渐撑满，这是一个因为痛苦而显得格外漫长的过程。

文珂忍不住哽咽起来。

成结对于所有的Omega来说都是难熬的，之前医生说的痛苦也更多是指这个时候。  
文珂才刚刚被剥离标记，生殖腔本来就很脆弱，而韩江阙的尺寸本来就太大了，这个时候再涨大一圈，对于脆弱的生殖腔来说实在是过于残忍的折磨。

文珂浑身发颤，下意识地想要逃离，却被韩江阙死死地将屁股托起来。  
韩江阙低下头咬住了文珂的耳朵，像是小狼叼住了自己的配偶，成结一旦开始，Alpha骨子里的动物性就占据了头脑——  
太想要彻底占有自己的Omega，可是又舍不得。

“文珂，很疼是不是？”  
他哑着嗓音问道。

文珂点了点头，他知道这都是Omega发情期必须要经历的，可是还是疼得受不了。几乎能感觉到韩江阙兴奋饱涨的每一根筋络，顶端呈伞状一样慢慢撑开，他的生殖腔发育得不太好，本来就比高级的Omega要窄小羸弱，真的感觉像是要被撑坏了。

文珂耳朵还被韩江阙叼着，只能泪汪汪地道：“好疼。”  
韩江阙终于没再咬他，而是把他整个人圈进了怀里。

“我知道。”韩江阙一遍一遍地舔着文珂湿润的眼睛。  
文珂抬起头，看到他的Alpha眼睛竟然都有点红了，重复着：“文珂，我爱你，我爱你。”

韩江阙心疼他，却又不知所措，于是像小兽舔舐心爱的宝贝一样用舌头舔他。

这样想着的时候，他忽然好像不那么疼了。  
可是却有更强烈的欲望泛了上来，他用腿缠着韩江阙的腰，把脸埋进韩江阙的胸口——  
明明不那么疼了，可是喉咙却想发出更软的声音。

“韩江阙，”于是他小声哼唧着：“我疼……”  
“对不起，”韩江阙于是又笨拙地把他的脸从胸口捞出去捧着，一下一下地亲：“对不起，就快好了。”  
“嗯……”他的鼻音微微拐了个弯，是“不要”的意思。  
刚一发出这样的声音，自己都感觉脸烫得要命。

人真的是奇怪的生物。  
和卓远在一起时，或许是知道不会被在乎，所以他多疼都只是默默地隐忍了；  
但是因为知道韩江阙爱他，反而却得寸进尺起来，于是哼哼唧唧地，忍耐不住地要撒娇，因为喜欢看到韩江阙心疼他的样子啊。

文珂，你真的有点点臭不要脸。  
他在心里偷偷骂了一句自己，却仍然忍不住巴着韩江阙的肩膀，软软地道：“你、你快点嘛……”

韩江阙低声应道，他一下子把文珂死死地摁住，下身用力，像是要把瘦弱的Omega钉进床上一样——  
“唔……”文珂一声哀鸣，就在这一刻体内硕大的性器顶端终于彻底膨胀成结。

“嗯……”  
韩江阙发出一声略微沙哑的低吟。  
他半阖起眼睛，几缕黑发因为汗湿贴在轮廓优美的额头上，单薄嘴唇微微翘起，那是一个愉悦到近乎迷乱的表情，身体都因为极致的快感而微微颤抖。

成结是一种生殖霸权，Alpha将Omega的生殖腔狠狠撑满卡死，确保着自己的标记在Omega体内绝对占有地位，在那一刻，无论是生理上还是精神上都将达到高潮。  
Alpha的本能前所未有地占据了韩江阙所有的神智，他忽然伸手摩挲文珂格外修长的颈子，然后将Omega的头强硬地掰了过去，露出伤痕累累的后颈。

“不、不要！”文珂那一瞬间吓得后背都绷紧了。  
自己都还没意识到的时候，眼泪已经一下子就流了下来，他无力地求饶道：“韩江阙……不要标记。”

Omega的力量在这个时候就显出了绝对的弱势，哪怕他这样用力挣扎，也根本无法撼动分毫韩江阙的钳制。  
Alpha的呼吸又粗又重，眼里已经失了神，瞳孔里只剩下激烈的欲望。  
他的牙齿狠狠抵在凸起的腺体上，反复地摩擦着，充满了猛兽进攻前的威慑性——  
那里饱满又柔软，几乎能想象到咬破刺穿时会是多么美好的滋味，这种期待和冲动几乎让他浑身战栗起来。

只有真正到了这一刻，韩江阙才体会到Alpha骨子里的动物性。  
像是狼对满月而嗥一般的强烈本能，在那一刻几乎彻底主宰了他。  
只要一用力，就昭示着对身下这个人彻彻底底的占有，只要咬破腺体，文珂就永远地属于他。

有那么一瞬间，文珂都已经放弃了，他微微闭上眼睛，侧着头无神地躺在床上。  
马上就会被标记了吧。  
虽然是被最喜欢的人，可是却还是觉得深深的绝望和悲伤。

Omega就是这样一种性别，软弱、无能为力。  
即使戴上护颈也是无用的，只要Alpha想，拆掉护颈强行标记从来不是难事，Omega顶多能做的就是事后拿被毁坏的护颈作证据来控告强奸。  
可是在复杂又错综的两性关系中，强迫的性质往往模糊而暧昧，大多数时候即使非自愿地被标记了，也很少有Omega能鼓起勇气提出诉讼。

或许现在好一些吧。  
起码他爱韩江阙。  
他是真的爱韩江阙，所以他不是被强迫的。

文珂闭着眼睛，感觉到嵌在生殖腔内的性器中猛地射进来一股热流。  
Alpha一声闷哼，紧紧地抱住了他，他们躲在被窝下，紧密无间地结合着，以同样的韵律痉挛着。  
韩江阙吮吸着他的腺体，近乎是粗暴地又舔又亲，但是——  
没有咬他。

文珂缓缓地睁开眼睛，转过头和韩江阙双眼对视着。  
刚刚射精的Alpha神情有些疲惫，但是看着他时，却专注地像是永远也不会移开目光一样。  
韩江阙的眼睛太迷人了——  
刚刚高潮之后的漆黑瞳孔如同有雾的夜，美得像一首诗。  
文珂忍不住环住韩江阙的脖颈，嘴唇颤抖着，不知该说什么，只是想这么一直抱着韩江阙。

不知过了多久，韩江阙的性器终于慢慢有了变软的颓势，他缓缓拔了出来，然后忽然默不作声地转过身，背对着文珂把被子拉了上来。

是……不开心了吗。  
文珂有些不知所措，他隔着被子，小心翼翼地从韩江阙的背后抱住高大的Alpha，却没有得到任何回应。

“韩江阙，”文珂把脸凑到韩江阙的耳朵边，可怜巴巴都道：“你不理我吗？”  
“不是。”韩江阙很快就哑着嗓音开口，可他仍然坚持背对着文珂躺着，沉默了许久，终于很小声地说：“有点……疼。”


End file.
